No Memories
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life?
1. Chapter 1

No Memories

_When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life? _

_This is a new story, I don't know if I'll use all of the characters right now in the story. It's a work in progress, so it might change. So I hope everyone really likes the story, please tell me what you think. _

Chapter 1

Blair left school early today. She had good reason to, everyone, including her supposed best friend, Serena, gossiped about why she left the Black & White ball early the other night. (She left because she had menstrual cramps, and was in no real mood to even want to party that night.) But all the girls at school took it and spun it into something worse. So after AP Geometry, she just left. As walked down 5th avenue, her iPhone buzzed with a message from Serena wondering where Blair went, Blair stood on the sidewalk, thinking of something to say to Serena. Eventually, Blair texted Serena to fuck off and that she wasn't her friend anymore. When Blair stepped off the sidewalk, she heard a horn honking, she turned around to see a car coming towards her, she could've moved, but she was too frozen to move. When the car hit her, she felt peaceful, Blair realized she was in a place where no one could hurt her in anyway. Blair knew that she never wanted to leave this place.

_Sorry that the chapter is short, but like I said the story will get better, I promise! Please tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

No Memories

_ When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life? _

_ This is a new story, I don't know if I'll use all of the characters right now in the story. It's a work in progress, so it might change. So I hope everyone really likes the story, please tell me what you think. _

Chapter 2

As Blair looked down at her broken, mangled body laying on the street, she wondered where she was, even though she was very happy to be here.

"Are you new here?", a voice asked from behind Blair.

Blair turned around to see a woman in a white dress with flowing black hair staring at her, she wasn't sure what to do, so she decided to answer the woman.

"Well, as you can see, I'm dead." Blair told her bluntly.

"No you're not, Blair." The woman told Blair, the confused look on Blair's face made the woman explain further. She told Blair that she had to stay here for a while, and then she was to be told if she would live or die.

"Well, do I get a say on my fate?" Blair asked woman worriedly.

"Yes, you do." the woman explained to Blair that after the amount of time the she needed to stay there (which would be two weeks), Blair had the final say on her fate. Blair began to worry about everyone, all of her friends, her family that are probably gathering at a hospital bed somewhere wondering if she would be okay. Sure, she hadn't really been the best friend, or perfect daughter, but she'd wished that she could get a second chance to be a little nicer to them.

Chuck Bass was at work when he got the phone call about Blair. At first, he could barely understand Serena because she was crying so loudly. He ran out of his office as fast as he could to his town car. Chuck wouldn't be considered a praying man, but he thought that if anything could help get Blair back to him.

Nate found out when Chuck called him to tell him about Blair. Chuck wasn't sure why he got the feeling Nate really didn't care about what Chuck had told him, but rather run the risk of having an argument with Chuck, Nate decided he would be at the hospital to support Blair. As Nate left his house, he started to think of Blair and how much he still loved her, even though she was Chuck's now.

As Serena was leaving Constance Billard the day of Blair's accident, Serena was distracted over the last text message Blair had sent Serena. Serena was trying to tell Blair that she wasn't the one who started the rumor about why Blair left the Black & White ball early, it was Kati, who just a gossipy bitch but she claimed that Serena had started it. It was easy to see why Blair thought Serena had started it, Serena had hurt Blair so many times over the years that Blair had just jumped to that conclusion without thinking. As Serena was walking down the street, she bumped into someone from behind without looking up. It was really hard to not ignore the siren from the ambulance, when Serena was able to move to get a better view of what was going on, She was shocked to realize it was Blair, Serena could recognize those chestnut brown curls anywhere. Serena sprinted thought the crowd to see Blair, when she convinced EMTs that she was her friend, she got in the back of the ambulance and called Chuck to tell him. After Serena finished the call, she grabbed Blair's hand and prayed that Blair would make it though this.

Everyone was at the emergency room waiting for news on Blair. Serena was numb after all the crying that she had done, Nate seemed like he was trying to care, Chuck was standing up because he couldn't be near Nate, after Chuck called Nate to tell him about Blair, Nate acted like he couldn't have cared less. When Nate walked in to the emergency room, Chuck nearly punched him. So that's why Chuck was standing up looking at the emergency room doors just willing someone to come and tell them about Blair. But no news is good news Chuck thought.

When Dr. Foxland came out to tell everyone about Blair's condition, he could see how much Blair meant to everyone. "Are you all for Blair Waldorf?" he asked.

Chuck looked up noticing the hesitation in the doctor's voice, that never was a good sign. "Yes, we are."

"Well, Miss Waldorf injuries are severe. For example, she has a broken arm, and leg, six broken ribs, and she also has a head injury." Dr. Foxland said.

Chuck finally regained his voice after sitting in shock for what seemed like forever, "Can I see her?"

"No, you can't, she's in ICU, and she is not allowed to have any visitors." Dr. Foxland said with an authoritative voice.

"Are you going to use the "I'm Chuck Bass line?" Nate said with a sarcastic tone.

Chuck could feel the anger boiling in him, but he decided to not to say anything to Nate. He was going to get what was going to him.

"Please go home everyone, we will call you if there's any change." the doctor said as he dismissed.

As they all walk outside, Nate seemed very happy. He wasn't worried or upset like everyone else was. Chuck finally could not take Nate's attitude anymore, Chuck has always thought Nate had problem with Blair being with Chuck. Nate always wanted Blair to be with him.

"Nate, what in the hell is your problem." Chuck asked Nate.

"Nothing, I just thought you would use your stupid Chuck Bass line to see Blair." Nate said with a cold edge to his voice.

Chuck was very close to killing Nate, which wouldn't be a good idea seeing as they were in hospital packing lot, but at that point, Chuck could care less.

Serena walked over to Nate, "Nate, come on, stop it, let's go home."

Nate waved Serena off, "No, Serena, I have to do this."

"Look Nate, you're just mad that I stole Blair from you. But she found someone who is a much better man than you'll ever be." Chuck said getting close to Nate's face.

"You knew she was meant to be mine." Nate said advancing even closer to Chuck.

"Do you think she'll ever go back to you? Chuck said pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know, maybe." Nate said shrugging his shoulders.

At that point, Chuck snapped and punched Nate hard across the face. Chuck didn't say anything to anyone, Chuck turned and walk away, leaving Nate crumpled on the ground, like a piece of trash.

Chuck sat in his penthouse, nursing a sore hand and a scotch. To say that Chuck had a lot of feelings running though him at that moment was a huge understatement. Chuck really loved Blair. He would do anything for her. But Nate was really being a dick about it. They both were on different paths anymore, Chuck being a CEO, and Nate just being Nate. That was the only nice thing Chuck could say about Nate.

Right now was usually the time time Blair would walk in and try to make Chuck feel better. But that wasn't going to happen. Chuck decided that he was going to try to go to sleep, but it was probably going to difficult.

Nate sat at the bar, trying drink and nurse a broken nose at the same time. The drinking was helping to mask the physical and emotional pain running through him. Maybe Chuck was right, that he wasn't enough man for Blair. Maybe they really were growing apart, like high school loves. Chuck really loves Blair, so maybe, Nate should just leave town, so they can have each other. Or Nate can try to win her back. Nate finished his drink and walked out of the bar. He stepped into the cold night air, he felt a strong sense of resolve. Maybe, Nate can try to be a better man for Blair.


	3. Chapter 3

No Memories

_ When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life? _

_ This is a new story, I don't know if I'll use all of the characters right now in the story. It's a work in progress, so it might change. So I hope everyone really likes the story, please tell me what you think. _

Chapter 3

A few days had gone by, Blair was doing okay according to the hospital. Although her friends were filled with anxiety and worry that no amount of comfort could fix. Serena had been crying non stop since she saw Blair's body on the street. Nate seemed relatively unaffected by Blair's accident, if you looked at him, you would've thought he had no compassion for her. Nate was still angry at Chuck for stealing Blair away, no other woman could fill Blair's place. Chuck was feeling it the worst, he drank more scotch than what should be allowed, he really hasn't got proper night of sleep since the accident. Blair was his world, so of course, it meant that he was going to worry about her.

They all were together on the day they got the phone call saying that Blair could have visitors, but they couldn't stay too long. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor told them that they could only go in one at time.

Serena walked in first and then quickly walked out. Serena told Chuck and Nate that Blair's head was covered in a bandage that was a little bloody, she had a bruise on her left side of her face, Blair's left leg was in a cast. It really shook up Serena, she never saw her best friend like that ever.

Nate walked in next, he took a big gulp of air before approaching Blair's bed. Sure, he didn't treat Blair the way she wanted to be treated. But maybe, he could change to give her what she wanted.

"Hey, Blair, you know, I've been a bad boyfriend. I've never realized how good I had it with you. I didn't treat you the way that you wanted. But if you pull out of this, maybe, I'll be a good boyfriend." Nate said with a shaky voice. As Nate turned to leave, he looked at Blair and thought that he could love her again.

Chuck was the last one to go in, from the way Serena had described Blair, he almost didn't want to go in. But he loved Blair, so he knew he could take the horrible image of Blair the way she is. Blair had seen him in tough times too. He walked towards her, feeling more confident than he ever had been in his life.

"Blair, sweetie, you know how much I love you? You've made my world complete. I know that sounds cheesy, but I really mean it." Chuck said while taking a deep breath, so he wouldn't cry in front of Blair. It's not that he was trying to tough for everyone; it's just that Blair would kick his ass if she saw him crying.

When Chuck turned to leave, he bent down and gave Blair a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Blair, I really do." Chuck said with tears streaming down his face. All three of them left the hospital hoping and praying for Blair back to them.

Chuck had gone to the hospital to visit Blair, there wasn't any change right now. But Chuck wanted Blair to see him when she woke up. He had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee, when he got off the elevator, a nurse had told Chuck that Blair had woken up. Of course, Chuck tossed the coffee aside and ran like was in the Olympics to Blair's room. Chuck really wasn't sure what to expect, he was both happy and scared at the same time. He approached the door, took a deep breath, and then went in.

"Hi, Blair, sweetie." Chuck smiling hesitantly at Blair.

"Who are you?" Blair asked while looking at Chuck, it was like she knew him, but she couldn't place him.

"I'm Chuck Bass, your boyfriend." Chuck said feeling very confused.

"Really, I didn't know that." Blair said cocking her head in surprise.

"Blair, have you seen the doctor?" Chuck said while trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

Blair shook her head no, it wasn't that she didn't remember seeing him, he might not have been in yet to see her. When Chuck left Blair's room, he saw the doctor coming down the hallway, the look on Chuck's face told the doctor that Chuck didn't know about Blair's amnesia. After the doctor and Chuck finished talking, Chuck called Nate & Serena to tell them what he learned.

Nate & Serena showed up at the hospital, they both had a dazed look on their faces. Chuck and the doctor both sat down with them to explain the situation. Blair's memories had been erased, and it was going to take a lot of work to do. Blair was going to need help remembering who she was. Using photos, videos of them growing up together would help greatly, telling stories about them would help to. They were all going to have to work together to help Blair, it was her only shot at getting better.


	4. Chapter 4

No Memories

_ When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life? _

_ This is a new story, I don't know if I'll use all of the characters right now in the story. It's a work in progress, so it might change. So I hope everyone really likes the story, please tell me what you think. _

Chapter 4

As Serena stepped off the elevator at the hospital, she started to feel anxious. Would this work? Serena brought tons of photos to try to help Blair remember, but what if Blair still didn't remember them? Granted, Serena hadn't slept well the past few days, so those thoughts were running though her mind. Serena stopped took a breath, and opened the door.

"Hi, Blair." Serena said smiling.

"Hi, Serena, right?" Blair asked, hoping she got the name right.

"Yes, it's me." Serena said back to Blair.

Serena put her coat on a chair near the bed, and moved closer to the bed. She hesitatingly sat down on the bed, and moved the chair closer to the bed.

"So, how are you feeling, Blair." Serena asked with a polite smile.

"I'm okay, I really am, I don't know why there keeping me here this long." Blair said with a cute smile on her face.

"Well, they just want to make sure your okay, you'll be out,soon,Blair." Serena with a nice smile. Serena began to think that maybe Blair could could see through Serena's nice act, if and when Blair got her memory back, Blair and Serena would go back to hating each other.

"Look, Blair, I need to tell you something. I've been a bad person." Serena said. "I've stolen Nate from you, I've made you feel like a runner-up to me most of your life, I've never really thought about your problems. It's always been me, me, me. Serena said finally getting everything out.

Blair blinked at Serena before say anything to her. "Wow, you did all of that?" Blair said to Serena.

"Yeah, you hated me for ALL of that." Serena said to Blair.

"I can't believe I did that," Blair said feeling shocked, "Well, you know what, I'll forgive you for what you've done." Blair said to Serena, who was staring at Blair in shock.

"Blair, when you get your memory back, you'll hate me again. I know you too well for that." Serena said to Blair.

"Serena, look its a new start if you an accept the new me, then I can forgive you for what you've done." Blair told Serena out right.

"Well, that's great." Serena said with a smile. "So, I hear you're going to get out of the hospital soon." Serena said to Blair, "So what do you want to do when you want to do when you get out of here?" Serena asked Blair, and the two giggled and laughed while reminiscing about their lives and make plans for the future.

A few days later, Blair was back at her mother's apartment to recover. Blair liked having people fussing over her, usually Blair was the one fussing over people. This was a welcome change for Blair, Blair was getting a lot of help from Dorota, who Blair really liked.

Blair was home alone by herself, Blair told Dorota that she would be okay by herself. While sitting on the couch, reading a fashion magazine, someone stepped off the elevator. It was Nate, who wanted to see Blair, Blair instantly tensed up because she really didn't like Nate. He changed who was, he was more of a jerk than anything else.

"Well, Blair, how are you?" Nate asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. What did he think that Blair was an idiot all of a sudden?

"I'm fine, Nate" Blair said in a cool tone of voice.

Nate looked around the room before he said what said next, "Blair, do you want to go out on a date with me? Nate asked Blair.

Blair felt really uncomfortable around Nate right now. Blair thought Nate was with Serena now, or did she realize what a jerk Nate really is. Serena must be really smarter than she looks.

"Look, Nate, I really don't want to go on a date with you." Blair said to while remaining on her side of the couch.

Nate moved over to Blair, he didn't care of Blair's personal space, he wanted to Blair back any way he could.

"Look, Nate, I don't love you." Blair said while trying to firm.

"How do you really know that, Blair? "You used to love me." Nate said to Blair.

"I just don't, but if you'll leave, I'll go on a date with you." Blair said to Nate.

"Good, that's what I want." Nate said to Blair, he walked over giving Blair a kiss, Nate didn't see that Blair flinched when he kissed her. Nate turned and looked at Blair before he left, he didn't see Blair was about ready to cry. When Nate left, Blair went to her room and cried, she was scared of Nate, Blair didn't want to go on this date with Nate, but she really had no choice, Nate would never leave Blair alone if she didn't go out with him.

"Hey, Blair, it's great to see you." Nate said as he met her at the restaurant for their date. Blair was wearing one of her mothers' designs, and Nate couldn't stop staring at her. He was dumbfounded as usual. Blair had to take the lead, like she always had to. When they walked in, Nate didn't bother to pull out Blair's chair for her, he never did that for her anyway.

When the waiter came Nate ordered for Blair, which Blair hates with a passion. She sat there glaring at Nate, who wasn't getting the message at all. They both sat there in stone cold silence, not sure what to say.

"So, uh, how's everything going?" Nate said as he scratched his head, looking really uncomfortable.

"Fine, Nate." Blair said back. She felt really forced to do this, but she couldn't leave Nate.

The two ate dinner in silence, people could tell they didn't love each other, that this was a forced date. Blair wanted to go home, where she felt comfortable, away from Nate. After the dinner was over, Nate paid for the dinner to try to get back into Blair's good graces. When Nate took her back to her mother's apartment, Nate gave her a kiss, but there was no love between them at all. Blair was very happy to be home, she instantly called Serena to tell her about Nate. After that was over with, Blair went to bed, but she started to dream about Chuck Bass. She would've never considered a bad boy, like Chuck Bass, but there something about him that she loved. Blair wrote herself a message to remember to Chuck first thing in the morning.

Blair was sitting on the couch, bouncing up down like a three year old that couldn't sit still. She was meeting Chuck Bass, Blair seemed much more happier to meet him than anyone else. Blair couldn't explain it, really. It was like Blair loved Chuck before. When Chuck stepped into the apartment, it was like meeting an old friend.

"Well, hello, Blair." Chuck said as he kissed her hand.

Blair blushed as he did that, "_he really loves me_," Blair thought, Nate never did anything like that. He was clueless in the world of love.

"Well, where are you going to take me?" Blair asked Chuck.

Chuck looked Blair and smiled, the butterfly's came back, just like they did when Chuck first kissed Blair, they never actually went away.

"Well, Blair, we're going out to the hotel restaurant – which is your favorite, then we're going back to my place, if that's okay with you." Chuck asked Blair.

"Sure, that's okay with me." Blair said to Chuck still holding his hands.

They both had a great time at dinner, it was like they had dinner last week, it felt so safe and secure. When they arrived at Chuck's penthouse, Blair remembered being there a lot, memories of them having sex, and memories of them comforting each other, and being just together.

"Look, that's us at the Black & White ball three years ago, Blair." Chuck said when they were looking through photos.

"Back when I was cheating on Nate to be with you." Blair said with a whisper.

"I think you've made the right decision, Blair." Chuck said looking at Blair. He couldn't help feeling sad for Blair, he could tell that Nate was terrorizing her.

"I wish I didn't remember Nate, He scares me." Blair said in a voice sounds like a child that was scared.

Chuck put his arm around her, and looked into her eyes. Chuck could see fear that was consuming them. Chuck's blood boiled in anger because Nate, Chuck vowed to protect Blair from any danger.

Chuck leaned in to kiss Blair and Blair leaned in to kiss Chuck back, then Blair remembered how great of kisser that Chuck was.

"I love you, Chuck." Blair said with a lot of love in her voice.

"I love you, Blair." Chuck said back to Blair matching the same amount of love that was in her voice.

The two stayed there for the longest time, laughing about the past, looking through photos, and kissing some more. Chuck took Blair back to her mother's apartment. They kissed one last time before she went into the apartment, as Chuck walked away, he felt the butterfly's come back. The butterfly's never really went away they just laid dormant until Blair came back to him. Chuck knew Blair was in there, Chuck needed Blair, just as she needed him. Chuck vowed that he was going to do everything in his power to protect Blair from the bastard known as Nate.


	5. Chapter 5

No Memories

_When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life? _

_This is a new story, I don't know if I'll use all of the characters right now in the story. It's a work in progress, so it might change. So I hope everyone really likes the story, please tell me what you think. _

Chapter 5

Blair was cleaning out her closet on a cold Saturday morning. When she finds a shoebox that has old photos from when they were younger. Blair stops to look at them, sitting down on the floor of her bedroom. Blair smiled when she saw photos of her and Serena goofing off for the camera, Blair smiling at Chuck (that was something to see), Blair with her arms around Nate, Blair kissing Nate looking such in love. Of course, now what Blair knows now, she really couldn't understand why she was in love with Nate. He was in wooden, didn't care that much about Blair, was always into weed. Blair ripped up the photos of her and Nate, and threw them into the fireplace. Blair didn't love Nate anymore.

Later that night, Blair was getting ready for dinner with Chuck. For the two of them, it wasn't a romantic dinner, just a friendly meeting. They were having Honey mustered chicken with garlic roasted potatoes, just as Blair was finishing the dinner, the elevator dinged, it was Chuck right on time.

"Hi, Blair." Chuck said with a bouquet of flowers for Blair.

"Hi, Chuck." Blair took the flowers from him and gave him a kiss.

The two sat down at the table and began to eat, not much was said. Both were enjoying the great dinner.

"So, how's Nate?" Blair asked.

"I don't think you would care." Chuck replied back while finishing his dinner.

"I'm just being nice." Blair said with a slight smile.

Chuck looked at Blair and shook his head, he'd never thought he would see Blair Waldorf being nice. "Well, he's fine, I haven't seen him a few days."

Blair nodded and turned her attention to her potatoes, she looked at Chuck and was feeling happy. But then Blair had a question about Nate.

"Chuck, what's Nate really like?" Blair said with her hands folded on top of each other, her head resting on top of them .

"Really, you want to know what Nate is like?" Chuck asked incredulously.

Blair nodded, and Chuck took a deep breath, "Well, he's very superficial and does a lot of pot, when you were with him, he never cared about you, I know I saw it myself." Chuck finished talking and looked at Blair.

"Really?" Blair asked.

Chuck nodded and the two began to eat their desserts, then they both snuggled on the couch and watched TV until Blair started to feel tired, Chuck then carried Blair upstairs, put her in her bed, gave a kiss and left.

The next day, Blair was out in New York shopping, when she was coming out of Cartier she saw Nate crossing the street towards her. Blair wasn't sure what to do, should she turn around and go back into the store. But she couldn't move, and Nate coming right for her.

"Blair, how are you?" Nate said as he went to give her hug, Blair stepped back an inch.

"I'm okay, Nate." Blair said, not trying to look at him.

"Blair, we need to go out again." Nate said trying to get Blair to look at him.

"I can't, Nate."

"Why, did Chuck tell you not to?"

Blair looked at Nate full on, and what she saw frightened her, Nate's eyes looked evil, his face looked dark. "Chuck told me everything about you and I don't like it, I don't want to be with someone who does the things you do."

Nate scoffed, "Look, Blair, Chuck's lying. I can stop doing drugs and be what you want me to be."

Blair was feeling scared, she wanted Nate to leave her alone, she never really loved him that well. It wasn't the amnesia doing this; Blair didn't love Nate before even that.

"Nate, just go, please!" Blair said pleading.

"Blair, I love you, please come with me." Nate said grabbing Blair's wrist.

Blair shook away Nate's grip and ran off, Blair kept running until she realized she was in front of Serena's apartment. Blair walked in and went in the elevator, she was hoping Serena would be there, but if she wasn't, Blair was planning on staying until Serena got back.

When the elevator dinged, Blair stepped out and slowly walked around. Everything was the way Blair had remembered it, it made Blair feel safe.

"Blair, hey are how are you?" Serena being very happy to Blair.

"Serena, I'm need help." Blair trying not to cry.

"What happened? Nate didn't do anything to you, did he?" Serena said.

Blair burst into tears, and told Serena everything, about how Nate confronted her outside of Cartier and wouldn't leave her alone until she ran away from him. Serena shook her hand in disbelief, she really was worried for Blair, so Serena decided to help Blair, she created a plan to send Nate away on a trip. Serena waited until Blair had left before she called Nate. Everything was going to go perfectly, it had to, Blair didn't need this at all.


	6. Chapter 6

No Memories

_When Blair Waldorf wakes up from a coma to find that all of her memories are gone, what will she do? How will cope with loss of everything that she's known in her life? _

Chapter 6

Nate was back from his European trip early and in a refreshed mood. Nate's target was Blair, even if he didn't want to admit it. As he rounded the corner, heading to Blair's penthouse, Nate bumped into Blair herself.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Blair asked incredulously. "You weren't supposed to be back for a month!"

Nate stepped closer to Blair, limiting Blair's personal space. Blair was beginning to feel frightened. "Well, I thought I would come back early for you, there wasn't much to do there anyway. Besides, I brought you gifts." Nate said to Blair, hoping that she would be thrilled.

She wasn't.

"No, no, Nate you're wrong, I don't love you. I can't love you. You're wrong for me." Blair said to Nate, feeling terrified.

Nate was very oblivious to Blair's comment. "Blair, let's go, I want you to go away with me." Nate said as he force ably grabbed Blair.

Blair began to scream, which attracted a huge crowd and a couple of police officers, which arrested Nate. After Blair gave her statement to the police, she didn't know what to do next. She wandered around aimlessly in shock, looking for someone or something to help her. Blair was walking when she heard a familiar voice, that was going to protect her.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Chuck asked from the limo. "Get in here."

Blair quickly got in the limo, and wrapped her arms around Chuck, Blair started to cry because she felt safe. Blair knew that Chuck wouldn't hurt her.

"Blair, what happened to you?" Chuck asked Blair, who was still sobbing.

"Nate tried to kidnap me. I didn't even know that he was back, I – I, I screamed because I was terrified. God, Chuck, I'm tired of living in fear, I need you to protect me!" Blair was able to say in between sobs.

Chuck knew what to do, Chuck looked for Serena's number in his iPhone and sent her a quick text saying what happened to Blair. Chuck needed to talk to Serena about Nate, but he didn't want to do it in the limo with Blair.

"Chuck, what is it? What happened to Blair?" Serena said frantically to Chuck. Serena ran in to Chuck's place at the Empire.

It was much later, Blair was in Chuck's bedroom, sleeping. Serena sat down on Chuck's couch, crewing on her nails.

"Blair said that Nate just showed up out of the blue and tried to kidnap her." Chuck said, trying to keep his anger in check.

Serena shook her head in anger, "I can't believe Nate would do this. I mean, I wouldn't put it past him to do it, but still." Serena stopped talking because she was upset.

Chuck walked over to the bar, poured himself a glass of scotch, and drank it. Chuck needed more time to think about what to do. It was hard for Chuck to figure out what to do, especially with Blair in the bedroom sleeping.

"Chuck, maybe you need to go to the jail and tell Nate that he needs to leave for good. I mean, it's the only way Blair will get better." Serena said while walking over to the bar.

Chuck stood there, thinking over Serena's idea. It wasn't that bad, it was better than what he could have come up with. Serena was smart when she wanted to be, and this time she was showing it.

"I'm going to do it, Serena, Blair needs all the help she can get." Chuck told Serena.

"Tell Blair, I'll see her tomorrow." Blair said as she gave Chuck a hug, the two stood there for a second longer, trying to move forward with everything. "Bye, Chuck." Serena said, quickly leaving.

When Serena left, everything was quiet. Chuck walked around aimlessly around the apartment. Everything was still and surrounded in darkness. Chuck eventually decided to go to bed and be with Blair. Chuck walked into the bedroom, started to watch Blair sleeping. She looked so peaceful, there was no indication that she was nearly kidnapped earlier in the day.

Blair stirred a little in her sleep, Chuck hoped she wasn't having a nightmare about what happened. But Blair went back to sleep, Chuck breathed a little sigh of relief. As he climbed into bed, Blair began to seek Chuck out, and Chuck softly took her into arms where she safe and secure. Chuck fell into a restless sleep, knowing that he had to face Nate tomorrow wasn't going to easy, but Chuck wanted to do it for Blair.

Chuck arrived at the jail where Nate was being held. Chuck was afraid to touch anything in the jail for fear of germs. Chuck talked to the police officer, who let him in, Chuck walked the long hallway to the jail cell where Nate was at. Nate sat in the cell, waiting to be let out. When Nate saw Chuck, his face lit up. Nate was happy to finally see one of his friends.

"Chuck, hey, man, I've missed you. You're the only one who's shown up here since I've been in jail." Nate said to Chuck.

Chuck couldn't say anything to Nate, Nate was desperate for a friend because everyone had abandoned him. Chuck took a deep breath because it was going to be difficult to tell Nate to leave.

"Nate, I need to tell you something." Chuck said looking at Nate.

"Sure, what is it?" Nate said to Chuck, hoping for something good.

"Nate, you need to leave for Blair's sake." Chuck finally said. Nate was shocked at what Chuck had said.

"Wait, why? I thought Blair wanted me back." Nate said to Chuck. Nate wasn't getting the point.

"No, Nate, Blair's terrified of you. She can't get better if you're here stalking her." Chuck said to Nate. Chuck was starting to shake with anger.

Nate couldn't understand why Chuck was asking him this, he thought Blair was still in love with him, that's why he came back. And now Chuck is telling him that he can't be near Blair at all?

Nate sighed in defeat, "Okay, Chuck, you're right, I'll leave. Disappear, never to be seen again."

"How can I know that? You said the last time, but you came back." Chuck said to Nate, Nate wasn't looking at Chuck.

"You have my word, Chuck. I'll leave and never look back." Nate said sadly.

Chuck turned to walk away, done with talking to Nate. Chuck was about to exit when Nate called out to Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck, take care of Blair. Okay." Nate said to Chuck.

"Okay, I will." Chuck said as he left Nate behind in jail. A few days later, Nate

Archibald took a plea deal that in effect meant Nate had to stay away from Blair Waldorf. In the days and weeks that followed, Blair began feel better and be more happier to everything.

One year later, Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass were married in a wonderful ceremony that was the talk of New York. The joyous news was made even better when the couple announced that they were expecting their first child. It was a long and rocky road for the couple, but it was nice that they found each other again.

**A/N: I'm wrapping this story early, so I can work my other stories. I don't know about anyone else, but I think I'm done with Gossip Girl for a while. I mean, it's hard to explain to other people about the hurt that I feel. Blair shouldn't be with Louis, because he doesn't love her, and she should not be with Dan, because he has the personality of wallpaper paste. But apparently, the writers don't see that Blair should be with Chuck forever! Now, that I'm not going to be watching Gossip Girl for a while, I'll have more time to work on my stories, so stay tuned because there will be more updates. Thank you for reading these stories. **


End file.
